1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor structure for preventing the surface of the fin structure from damage and providing an improved process window.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a trend toward scaling down the size of the semiconductor device, the line width of interconnections has continuously shrunk. In general, discrete devices in integrated circuits are connected to each other through contact plugs (or contact slots) and interconnection structures, and their related manufacturing methods have become an important matter in the next-generation semiconductor devices.
In current fabricating processes, due to the limitations of the back end of the line (BEOL) process capacity, the yield of contact plugs with high aspect ratio (HAR) is relatively low and cannot reach the new requirements. Accordingly, in order to overcome the drawback, there is a need to provide a modified method for fabricating interconnection structures with better yields.